Naida Riverheart
Naida Riverheart is a water elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Background Naida has known Farran Leafshade, Azari Firedancer, and Aira Windwhistler since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." She has known Ragana since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since Ragana turned to dark magic. Naida first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Naida teamed up with Farran, Aira, and Azari to help get Emily back home. Naida helped them retrieve the water key. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Naida might be a little more reserved than her friends, but when encouraged to, she will let loose and join in the fun. She seems to have stage fright, feeling uncomfortable with dancing in front of her friends, or talking in front of a camera. Naida doesn't seem to have as much thirst for adventure as her friends, avoiding scary situations that can potentially lead to danger (such as exploring a cave.) Although she might prefer to spend time at her relaxing and peaceful spa, Naida would never let a little thing like fear stop her, and won't hesitate to go on a mission. Appearance Naida has aqua hair that fades to dark-blue at the ends, which she leaves long and flowing. A braid goes across the top of her head, as a headband would. She also has aqua eyes, a light complexion, and one facial tattoo – a white, water-themed mark on her cheek. On her shoulder is the water insignia (a crescent-shaped wave). She also wears a swirling blue crown on her forehead. Note: Even when they were young Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead crowns, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Much like her hair, Naida’s dress is mostly aqua, with some darker blue accents on the bodice. The top part of her outfit has thin straps and resembles a halter top, while the skirt part has a gauzy, flowing overlay with a translucent pale-blue fabric. For footwear, she wears aqua sandals with blue seashells on the straps. In terms of accessories, she sports an aqua wrist-cuff on one arm. Season 2 – Naida wears a deep-blue dress. It is sleeveless, although one side of it extends towards the shoulder, giving the illusion of a one-shoulder dress. Again, a gossamer material flows around the skirt part of her outfit. A crescent-shaped wave is printed at the waist, while aqua swirls and white bubbles decorate the bodice. She wears deep blue sandals. Season 3 – Naida’s outfit is mainly turqouise. The bodice swoops down into a V-neck, to reveal another fabric in a darker shade of blue. A piece of dark-blue fabric can also been seen peeking out from the folds of her skirt. A silver necklace with conjoining circles and swirls completes the look. She also wears turqouise sandals with silver straps. Season 4 - The upper-half of Naida's shirt is turquoise, while the lower-half of her shirt is an extremely pale shade of blue. There is a piece of navy-blue material covering one of her shoulders with the water insignia on it. Attached to his shoulder-pad is a thin strip of navy-blue material that crosses her torso diagonally. Her skirt is mainly turquoise, with a piece of pale blue fabric peeking out. Relationships Friends Naida's closest friends are Emily, Azari, Aira, and Farran. She is acquainted with Skyra, and is also friendly with Sophie, Emily's little sister. In Season 2, Naida became friends with Tidus and Sira, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn and Naida originally didn't get along. After working out their differences, Rosalyn is now on good terms with Naida. She meets Lumia in Season 4, who becomes a valuable ally. Romance In the extra Did you Miss us? webisode, Naida thinks Cronan is "dreamy," and believes that there's still a bit of good left in him. Sets *Naida's Spa Secret *Naida's Epic Adventure Ship *Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle *The Water Dragon Adventure *Precious Crystal Mine *Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle *Naida's Gondola and the Goblin Thief *Rosalyn's Healing Hideout *Naida and the Water Turtle Ambush *The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack Trivia * The name "Naida" means "water nymph." * Erin Mathews voices Azari, Naida, and the Shadow Fountain (and thus, Noctura as well.) * On the box art for season 4 Naida wears her hair in a bun, however this is not carried through to the minidoll. * Naida is much older than Emily. Due to their immortality, it's likely that the elves are a lot older than they look. * As suggested in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave," Naida seems to like foods that are organic, holistic, and sustainable. * Naida is the only main character whose minidoll's facial expression has not changed. * Naida is the only member of the main five who becomes a villain. * According to Quest for the Keys, Naida has about a thousand different bedtime stories stored in her head that she can recite from memory. Gallery Official Artwork Naida-bio.png| Naida from the 1st Storyline BodyNaida3.png| Naida from the 2nd Storyline LEGO Naida01.jpg|Naida from the 1st Storyline Naida02.jpg|Naida from the 2nd Storyline S2 Naida (with cape).png|Naida from the 2nd Storyline (Variation 2) Naida03.jpg|Naida from the 3rd Storyline Naida04.png|Naida from the 4th Storyline Webisodes Young Naida.png|Young Naida Web Naida 1.png|Naida (Seasons 1-2) Web Naida 2.png|Naida (Season 3 and onward) Magazines NaidaBio.png|Naida's Bio from the LEGO Club Magazine (Issue 2, 2015) Other Nai.JPG | Naida Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Water Elves Category:Healer Elves